Single vision lenses are routinely used to correct myopia, hyper-emetropia and astigmatism in wearers that are typically below 40 years of age. Above this age and with the onset of presbyopia, multifocal ophthalmic lenses such as bifocals, trifocal and progressive addition lenses (“PALs”) are used for the treatment of presbyopia. In the age range of 30 to 40 years, individuals' near vision may be deteriorating, but they usually have sufficient residual accommodation to be able to focus for intermediate and near tasks without lenses correcting their near and intermediate visual acuity. However, under low light conditions or for carrying out intermediate and near vision tasks for extended periods of time, these individuals find that some additional magnification is helpful to reduce eye strain.